


Adrénaline

by Annie11117



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mention d'une dépendance.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie11117/pseuds/Annie11117
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est la nouvelle adrénaline de John Watson. Juste une petit fic écrite il y a déjà quelques temps et que je ressors du placard en ce temps de confinement.Peut être lue en bromance ou en slash, je vous laisse le soin d'interpréter selon votre convenance.Mention d'une dépendance à une drogue.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Adrénaline

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j’écris juste pour le plaisir.

Bromance ou slash encore une fois je vous laisse le soin d'interpréter ce court OS à votre convenance.

NB1: l’adrénaline est reconnue comme étant l'hormone des sensations fortes, et la présence d’adrénaline dans le sang déclenche différents types de réactions, permettant ainsi au corps humain d'affronter le danger. Certaines personnes deviennent carrément accro à cette sensation et sont prêtes à prendre des risques pour avoir accès à leurs drogues. Source allodocteurs.fr.

NB2 : la dépendance de John Watson à l’adrénaline est d'ailleurs mentionné dans la série mais beaucoup plus loin, ici notre cher médecin y est déjà accro par son passé militaire, passé que j'explore un peu à ma sauce.

SHSHSHSHSH

L'ancien médecin militaire John Watson faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre encore bien trop énervé pour songer à s'endormir. Avec son nouveau colocataire Sherlock, il venait tout juste de regagner leur nouvel appartement au 221B Baker Street. Dire que la soirée avait été mouvementée était un bel euphémisme. C'est pourquoi aussitôt arrivé l'ancien médecin avait éprouvé le besoin de se retirer dans sa chambre pour faire le point. Bizarrement, Sherlock, n'avait émis aucune protestation et s'était lui aussi calfeutré dans son antre, comme s'il avait parfaitement compris le tourbillon émotionnel que traversait le médecin.

En effet, John Watson était plus que déboussolé depuis sa rencontre avec l'unique détective consultant du monde. Et, contrairement à son habitude, il s'était décidé sur une impulsion à cohabiter avec cet étrange personne qu'était Sherlock Holmes. Une décision qui allait changer sa vie, comme venait de le prouver les événements de cette soirée. Mais aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, John Watson le savait, il n'éprouvait aucuns regrets, aucuns remords d'avoir ainsi agi sur un coup de tête.

Certes, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi impulsif, d'habitude, il se définissait plutôt comme une personne calme et pondéré. Il ne faisait jamais rien à la légère tant dans sa carrière que dans sa vie privée. Il prenait toujours le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant d'agir. C'était dans sa nature. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'inconsidéré dans sa vie enfin jusqu'à présent.

Alors, ce soir, dans la tranquillité de sa chambre, tandis qu'il se livrait à son débriefing intérieur, une ancienne habitude conservé de son passé militaire, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait baissé la garde, pourquoi il s'était décidé si rapidement à accorder sa confiance à ce Sherlock Holmes qui n'était encore que quelques jours plutôt un parfait inconnu.

Prenant une nouvelle fois appui sur sa canne pour soulager sa jambe douloureuse, il jeta machinalement un regard à ses pieds et stoppa net dans sa déambulation. C’était tellement simple, tellement évident qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé auparavant.

La réponse à sa question tenait en un seul mot : adrénaline.

En tant qu'ancien médecin militaire, il n'en connaissait que trop bien les symptômes. Il en avait suffisamment ressenti les effets au cours des dernières années. La respiration qui s’accélère, le cœur qui s'emballe, les pupilles qui se dilatent et cette sensation que plus rien ne peut vous arrêter.

Oui, John Watson, connaissait bien les conséquences d'une bonne dose d’adrénaline pour les avoir expérimentés tout au long de sa carrière militaire.

Au début, sur le champ de bataille, encore jeune médecin, trop occupé à vouloir sauver ses blessés, il n'y avait guère pris garde à cette sensation qui revenait, persistante, après chaque bataille, après chaque opération risquée. Mais, petit à petit, et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, cette sensation devenue d'abord familière lui était devenue de plus en plus indispensable. C'était devenu son oxygène, sa raison de supporter cet enfer, en un mot c'était devenu sa drogue.

Et, comme tous les drogués, il était vite devenu accro. Cela l'avait amené à prendre toujours de plus en plus de risques en allant chercher des blessés sur des lieux encore non sécurisés, cela l'avait amené à réaliser où plutôt tenter des opérations vraiment risqués au vu du peu de moyens et matériels dont il disposait. Il n'agissait pas ainsi pour obtenir des honneurs militaires dont il n'avait rien à cirer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Non. Ce qu'il recherchait avant tout c'était cette sensation, ce frisson, cette décharge d’adrénaline pure coulant dans ses veines pour se sentir toujours performant et toujours vivant.

Malgré des désaccords réguliers avec ses supérieurs sur ses méthodes singulières et son excessive imprudence, le médecin avait tenu bon plusieurs années de suite sur le front sans que son secret soit découvert.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tirer dessus parce qu'encore une fois, il avait négligé sa propre sécurité au profit des soldats blessés. Une erreur qu'il avait payé cher, très cher. Blessé à la jambe, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de bouger et avait du attendre à découvert et donc à la merci de l'ennemi que les renforts arrivent et viennent à son secours. De terribles minutes d'angoisses qui lui valaient encore aujourd'hui de faire des cauchemars récurrents sur ce qu'il avait vécu ce fameux jour.

Sans compter les conséquences que sa blessure avait eu sur sa carrière. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de bien reprendre ses esprits, tout de suite après son opération, il s'était retrouvé démobilisé et dans un avion en direction de Londres pour y achever sa convalescence. Il gardait de ces derniers mois un souvenir flou et triste. Les journées s'étaient alors étirées lentes, grises,sinistres.

D'abord à l’hôpital pour y subir une autre opération puis dans un centre de rééducation pour réapprendre à marcher avec en plus l'obligation de suivre une thérapie, le temps lui avait paru long très long. Il avait traîné jour après jour son ennui et son mal être n'arrivant pas à surmonter cette nouvelle situation qui l'obligeait également à repenser son avenir car plus question de retourner sur le front.

Un coup dur pour John Watson car cela signifiait plus d'accès à sa drogue personnelle : l’adrénaline. C'était surtout cela qui l'avait miné, son hospitalisation et sa convalescence avaient également eu une autre conséquence sur le médecin : un sevrage forcé. En outre, il avait du se réhabituer à la vie civile ce qui ne lui avait guère réussi jusquà présent et pour cause. Il se sentait perdu dans ce Londres gris et froid et surtout son abstinence forcé ne lui permettait pas de chasser son mal être ni son ennui. En un mot il dépérissait.

Après toutes ces années passées sur le front, il avait besoin d'action pour se sentir de nouveau vivant mais apparemment sa psychiatre ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Elle ne l'estimait pas encore prêt. Ce en quoi elle s'était lourdement trompée. Un bon point pour Mycroft Holmes, il avait bien mieux analysé la situation que sa propre psy songea le médecin à ce stade de ses réflexions.

Ce soir, il avait perçu la différence, il avait eu la preuve qu'il était prêt à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'était sentit littéralement revivre. Aujourd'hui, il était redevenu un soldat, il était reparti au combat sur un autre champ de bataille et il avait retrouvé cette sensation si familière, cette sensation dont il avait tant besoin et qu'il lui avait tant manqué.

Elle était de retour, elle crépitait dans son sang, elle coulait dans ses veines.

L’adrénaline.

Pas parce qu'il venait de tuer un homme, cet incident ne l'affectait guère, non, en bon soldat, il était habitué à se défendre et à la mort mais parce que cette journée si particulière vécue aujourd'hui lui avait permis de comprendre que le destin venait de mettre sur sa route un homme hors du commun.

Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà soupçonné lors de leur première rencontre. Sa séance d'introspection de ce soir ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà au fond de lui.

Instinctivement, il s'était tout de suite senti attiré par Sherlock de même qu'il s'était senti en confiance. Par ailleurs, il avait deviné sans trop de peine que vivre à ses côtés c'était un remède assuré contre son ennui et son mal être. Justement ce que recherchait John Watson à ce stade de son existence. Lors de cette fameuse première rencontre, son instinct lui avait soufflé que cet homme, ce Sherlock Holmes aussi excentrique, aussi bizarre qu'il pouvait paraître, était l'homme qui allait redonner un sens à sa vie, l'homme qui allait l'aider à renaître.

Ce soir, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, l'ancien médecin militaire venait de mettre le doigt sur une découverte capitale. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il s'était montré si impulsif en acceptant si vite cette cohabitation et pourquoi il avait suivi sans aucune hésitation le détective sur son enquête.

Reprenant sa déambulation, John Watson sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il était toujours trop énervé pour songer à s'endormir mais à vrai dire il ne s'en souciait guère. Parce que ce soir, il était bien trop occupé à savourer ce sentiment de vie, à savourer cette sensation, ce frisson qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis sa blessure.

Elle était de retour, elle crépitait dans son sang, elle coulait dans ses veines.

L’adrénaline.

Et, le médecin l'avait parfaitement compris, sa période d'abstinence forcée venait de prendre fin. Il était sûr et certain que dans les prochains temps, il n'aurait plus le temps de s'ennuyer. Et cela lui convenait très bien. Fini l'ennui. Fini ce mal être qui le rongeait sournoisement. Fini ces jours tristes et interminables avec pour seule occupation ses séances de thérapie. Il venait de sortir de sa léthargie et de regagner enfin le monde des vivants. Et surtout il se sentait enfin prêt à l'affronter ce nouveau monde.

Car, il le savait, il venait de commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, un chapitre de sa vie qu'il pouvait intituler "Renaisssance", un chapitre de sa vie où tout irait bien puisqu'il n'était plus seul désormais pour affronter ce nouveau monde.

Et avec Sherlock Holmes à ses côtes, il se sentait bien, il se sentait vivant et capable d'affronter tous les dangers.

Parce que Sherlock Holmes était sa nouvelle drogue.

Son adrénaline.

  
  


Fin

Une petite review, please ??

  
  



End file.
